Speechless
by Trish1413
Summary: He found her in the desert...dying. But for some reason unknown to him he saved her now he is stuck with a mystery and a girl that won't talk much...and he wants to know why. Sucky summary i know but good story i think...


Okay anyone who is going to read this story….uh this should be my sixth story…or idea? Any who here's the age of our fellow characters…

Hinata- 16-17 Ino-16-17 Sakura-16-17 Temari-18-19

Gaara- 17-18 Naruto-17-18 Lee- 18-19 Shikamaru-18-19

Sasuke- 17- 18

And after this shall be the beginning of Speechless hope you all enjoy and if you don't cool to know…oh yea before I forget, I have written so much more humors/romance so give me some slack or you can help me cause that's what I have done in the past.

* * *

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

BAM! "What was that?" asked a guy in his mid twenty as he looked at his partner. "I really don't know Kyo…lets go check it out." stated the second guy as they ran toward the direction the noise came from._ Perfect_ with that a slender figure came out of hiding and ran toward the opposite direction that the two males went to.

_Uh…what was it again? Right, left, right, right, left…_ as she thought this the girl ran each direction for her entire being depended on it. _Shit where do I go now?_ panicing she took the left but then quickly retreated back toward the right. She could see the exit of the building.

Just as she was about to go through those doors she spotted five big buff figures heading toward her direction and with five dogs. _SHIT!_ with that she went and hid in a desk. "Thank goodness you are here…we need your help. We think we have a few people that escape today." stated a green hair man as he walked toward the rooms.

"Hey Takhi, I'm going to stay here and guard the doors…never know if they'll come through here" stated a man as he put his dog down. "Okay Kenta…just don't do something stupid okay?" responded the black haired man as he followed the green hair man.

_Shit…what am I going to do now? I can't use Chakra…they will probably sense it!_ that didn't help at all because she started to panic and the dog started to bark loud and clear. "Hey Mika what's wrong girl?" question the man as he notice how Mika changed from barking to growling.

_What the hell_ was all he got to think cause then he saw a shadow loom over him. Just as he was about to scream he heard a soft voice say "I-I'm s-so s-sorr-ry." with that his world went black. _I have to leave…now!_ with that she ran for her life through those doors.

"I see her…shoot, bring her down she can't leave here…not now or not ever!" yelled a guy in his late forty or early fifties. Each shot missed the girl as she kept running for here life.

"Follow her, find her…and don' t you dare kill her for she is for me to kill." stated a brown hair girl with white eyes. "Understood miss." with that eight new figures disappeared in search of the run away girl.

_

* * *

_

Oww fuck…I have to keep going

thought the girl as she slowed down a bit._ Shit where am I going to go now? I can't go back…they'll kill me!_ panic the girl as she continue to walk._ I guess anywhere is better than here…huh_ with that she decided to put her hair up in a bun. 

Just when she was thinking of hitting the sac she found a river. _Just what I need to stay awake_ with that she went to drink some. Just as she started to bend down a kunai flew only mere inches above her head. _Shit they have found me already_ with that she sprinted yet again only this time she had eight figures behind.

"We have to split up if we want to catch up with her…you three go to her left…you three to her right…and us two will stay behind." with that being said they all split to their assigned group._ Oh my god I can't die…well at least not now…I have to keep going or else I am going to die. _thought the girl as she continue to run for her life.

With every step she took into the forest, the harder the figures ran toward her. To their surprise she took the run into the trees. _Ah so the girl is going to try and escape through the trees huh?_ though a few of the people that was chasing her. So they all went into the trees right behind her. _Fuck they are still behind me! _panicked the slender figure as she finally made it to a river.

_I guess I have no other choice then to fight them_ thought the slender figure as she got ready for them. Just as the thought was finished the eight figures surrounded her. "Listen here girly, if you come with us we won't hurt you…but if you don't they we will be forced to hurt you." stated the leader of the group.

Without responding she took an all to familiar fighting stance. "Shit! She's a…" was all an orange hair guy got to say because the slender figure hit him…hard. The fact that they were all surprise, she took that advantage and started to run again. "Bring her down! I don't give a fuck what the brat said….bring her down!" yelled the leader as he saw his comrade on the forest floor.

With out a second thought they all went to follow the girl. _Got to keep going…_ with that the slender figure landed behind a tree. After doing some random hand signals she said " Shadow Clone Jutsu." with that at least 15 identical clones appeared in front of her. "Distract them." with that the figures went to do their job while the original one went the opposite way and ran. _Damn where can I go?_ thought the figure as she continue to run aimlessly.

_Where ever I go they are just going to follow me…unless I go there_ deciding that she really didn't have a choice she ran with a direction in mind. The desert. "Shit these are just clones." stated a green hair guy as he finished the last of them. "Where do you think she's going? From what we were told her only family is back there…" stated a female with long black and orange hair.

"Who knows but I got a feeling that she is heading toward the desert." stated the leader as he started to collect all his weapons. "But everyone knows that only sand ninjas can survive through the desert random weather." stated a blonde hair boy with disbelief in his voice.

"Shouldn't we at least try and catch up to her…I mean we might be able the catch her." stated the girl as she took a glanced toward the desert. "No…like Jack just said only sand ninjas can survive in the desert…so she's as good as dead." with that they all left to report what had happened to the miss.

"She What?! And you idiots let her make fools out of all of you?" yelled a brown hair and white eye girl as she screamed nonsense at the eight figures. "We are sorry miss…but you forgot to tell us that she was a…" was all the black/orange hair female got to say because she interrupted by the girl.

"What did I forget to tell you? That she is a weak and pathetic excuse of existence? Is that what I forgot to tell you?" stated the girl as the leader decided to finally voice in his opinion. "Listen miss this could some how favor you…I mean the girl is surly to die in the desert so you…" was all he got to say because he to was interrupted.

"Don't tell me what to do…and leave now I have some thinking to do." commanded the white eye girl as the eight figures left her sight. "I can't believe that we let that little brat treat us like shit!" stated the female of the group as she let her weapons drop on the ground.

"Rakku you know we have no other choice than to do what she tell us." stated a guy with blue hair. "I know Koji but…my question is who the hell did she wants us to kill?" asked Rakku as she received shrugs from her team mates.

2 weeks later

It has been really quite to an extend that even held Naruto's mouth shut. "Come on Naruto…get ready we have to go." stated a pink hair kunoichi as she faced the back of a blonde hair boy. "Come on Naruto…we have to go…Kakashi sensei should be there and same with the other teams." stated the girl as she handed Naruto some black clothing.

"Sakura…why did it happen? Why to her? She was so innocent and stuff…" stated a depressed Naruto. "Naruto…I wish I could answer your question I really do but the truth is Naruto is that not even I understand what happen." stated a sad pink hair girl as she gave Naruto a hug.

"Get ready Naruto I'll be waiting outside." with that being said she jumped out of the window leaving Naruto by himself. _I still don't get it why did this happen to you?_ with that last thought Naruto started to get ready. Once he was dressed he went down to meet up with Sakura. "Are you ready to go Sakura?" asked a blonde hair boy as he landed next to her.

"Yea…but lets go get some flowers first." with that they wnt to the flower shop. "I'm going to get some roses…what do you want me to get you?" "Just get me some white lilies Sakura." stated Naruto as she sat down on the bench. After a few minutes the pink hair girl came out with the flowers.

"Lets go" with that they were off the a funeral of their friend. At the grave site you could see both families where there. One out of obligation while the other one for pure love they held for the dead girl. After both teens landed they went to her grave stone and left the flowers they have recently bought.

"Ino it's okay…you don't have to try and hold it all in." stated Shikamaru as Ino finally broke down into tears. "It's not fair!…She shouldn't have died! She shouldn't have…" cried the blonde hair girl her friends came to support her. "Ino…Ino look at me." stated a girl with buns.

"Your not the only one that thinks that way…can you imagine how her team mates feel?" stated Ten-ten as everyone turn to see a crying Kiba and tears flowing freely down the silent Shino. "Lets go the thing is about to start." with that they all went to stand next to Kiba and Shino.

"Citizens of Kohana…we are here today to see that our beloved friend, partner, sister, and ninja is put to rest." as the priest continue to talk everyone was crying…well everyone that cared for the fallen girl. As the ceremony was about to end a red hair boy made an entrance.

_Hmm...I wonder what's all this about?_ thought a certain red head teen as he walked by.

**Maybe someone died?** responded the demaon inside of him.

"Hmm" with that he was off to the Hokage's office.

Once most of the people were gone Naruto went up t her grave. "Hina…I promise, I promise you Hinata on your grave that I will find those bastards that killed you, and kill them myself so slow that they will wish they weren't born." swore a blonde hair boy only to be surprised by another blonde.

"Don't listen to him Hina-chan…because we are all going to find your murders and show them a lesson. And that's a promise." smiled a blue eye girl as she faced her friend's grave stone. That's when Naruto decided to turn around. But what he saw surprised him.

He saw Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Sakura, Ten-ten, and Neji all standing their as if in a stance. "And when we do find those bastard…shit they are going to wish they cut off their own balls off." stated Kiba as he knelt down on Hinata's grave. This was the start of a mission that they are going to complete one way or another.

It was dark outside. Your only guidance would have to be the light of the moon which shun brightly through the dark and lit the grave stone of a certain now dead blackish/bluish hair girl. At this moment at random a dark muscular figure appeared out of no where.

As he eyed the grave stone he read " Hinata Hyuuga…killed on a solo mission. Hinata a great team mate, an amazing friend, and a well adore girl." _hmm they forgot to put in shy, weak, annoying, and cute_ thought the figure as he put down a rare purple tip lily. _This Hinata is for you…for the only person I really ever had_ with that the figure made some similar pledge as her friends and left.

Hokage's office

"I think this should be it Gaara-sama " stated Tsunade as she handed the red head teen some documents. "Hmp" was all that came out of Gaara's mouth as he retrieve the documents.

_Is it just me or does she look stressed out?_ thought Gaara as he decided to ask.

"Tsunade, you know that in order to be able the run your village on your full capacity you have to rest." stated Gaara to the elderly blonde lady. _Why that Idiot! He is one to talk about sleeping_ exclaimed Tsunade in her head as she calmly responded. "Thanks for the advice…but it's not sleep that I need." stated Tsunade as she slugged into her chair.

"Hmm…out of curiosity why was everyone gathered up by the grave yard today? If I remember correctly the third Hokage's anniversary was two months ago correct?" asked Gaara as Tsunade couldn't take it any more. "A fellow comrade died not to long ago…it was a brutal assignation." stated a yet again depressed Tsunade.

"Hmm…how so?" pressed Gaara. "We don't know who killed her, but her body shows signs of strangulation, blood loss…and…and" she couldn't finish. She didn't want to finish. "Continue Tsunade" as he thought of how bloody the scene had to be. "and possible violation by force." responded the blonde woman as tears started to stream down her eyes.. "What do you mean when you say 'Violation by force'?" but that did it she explode.

"Rape! That those fucking bastard must have fucked her and left her to die!" yelled Tsunade not giving a thought to who she just yelled at. Just as Gaara was about to leave he asked "Who was the girl that died?" but he doubt she would answer. "Hinata…Hinata Hyuuga." responded Tsunade as Gaara left the office.

* * *

_**Hmm interesting a Hyuuga was assassinated and not ever one of them seem to care**_

**_That's where you are wrong, for the branch family is the one that is really effected by her death_ responded Gaara as he grabbed an apple and ready to eat it. **

_**True but that's it…my question is who would want to kill a Hyuuga and not poke their eyes out?**_question the Shukaku as Gaara shrugged at its question.

_**Or maybe they did kill her because all they needed was a good fuck…**_

"Are you leaving now Gaara-sama?" question one of the gate keepers of Kohana, not knowing that he interrupted the sand demon_**.**_

_**Kill that idiot! He made me lose my train of thought! **_

Ignoring the Shukaku Gaara responded the guy in front of him. "Yes I am leaving…why do you care?" question Gaara as he eyed the man strangely. "Uh...well you sand nins aren't here to escort you back." responded the guy nervously. "Don't worry I will meet up with them by sunrise of the day after tomorrow." responded Gaara as he started to leave. "Uh…okay" was all the guy got to say because Gaara was long gone.

2 days later

_Hmm…either I am ahead of my nins or they haven't left Suna yet_ thought Gaara as he continue to walk through he immense heat of the desert. It was probably around three of four if you look up to the suns position.

**I think we should stop till the sun is down so the heat won't be so disturbing** stated the Shukaku as he lay inside Gaara's head.

_Hmm…lets stop by that cave over there_ responded Gaara as he started to head for the cave. As he was getting closer to his destination he started to see some weird shaping. Once he reached his destination he saw a slender figure on the floor. **Hmm…who do you think it is?** question the Shukaku. Gaara didn't respond as he turn the figure to face him. Bit to both of their surprise they recognize the figure.

**I can't believe it!** exclaimed the demon inside of Gaara.

"I thought you were dead?" and in response they heard "Yea…me too." with that she fainted.

stated the Shukaku inside of Gaara's head.

* * *

Ah...tell me what you think and don't worry about the other stories they are coming up...but give me a few more days...you know what to do if you want more. I really don't feel cofident with this story but oh well here i go with this one.


End file.
